Mystery Warfare
'' Mystery Warfare is Arbiter617's eighth animation project for Black Plasma Studios. Though it is set on Hypixel, it is not based on a particular minigame - rather, it centers on cosmetics. It is sometimes considered a prequel to Animation Life. Plot Opening The animation opens panning around the Hypixel lobby. Arbiter617 walks through the left garden and uses the mystery vault. He excitedly stands back as the mystery vault violently shakes, before falling into the hole beneath. Arby looks down the hole, checks around him to see if anyone is watching, and jumps down. The hole turns out to be a portal to a void filled with other mystery vaults. Arby looks over to one chest and sees Entity303, who finds a wand inside, immediately firing it at Arby, who tries to float away. The camera cuts back to the lobby at this moment. * Later in the day, the mystery vault and its surrounding blocks explode. Entity303 dramatically jumps out, and is faced by SlatooshTheGray, AquaShoji and Optay. He then pulls out two paintball guns and shoots Slatoosh, encasing him in clay. He fires at AquaShoji, who avoids the shot with a flip. 303 looks left and shoots Sam Small, obliviously sitting on a bench with eleven teacups. Entity 303 Entity 303 is the main villain in this animation, not following the normal pattern of Herobrine being the main villain. This is a list of all the cosmetics he uses, and for what; * The ice wand, used to take out Arbiter in the beginning, and to freeze Connor Mazzuca. * Paintball guns; he used them to take out Sam, Optay, SlatooshTheGray, and WhiteDecay. * The grappling hook to swing back up to land after Yujuki shot him off with a CATapult. * The rail gun, used to take out AquaShoji, Yujuki, Spintown, and Captblam. * The diving board to save himself from a fall from BlasterDan. * The witch morph, which he used to turn Xman5656 and Wouze into silverfish. * The anvil, which was used to kill Snuggle, NoHaxJustPerson_, and Snuggle's Killer Bunny * The teleportation stick (don't know the name) to get out of SuperSean's trap, and to knock him out. * Diamond sword, used to take out Eagle Empire, Gaming Demon, Hulk0509, and AfiqGamingHD. * The trampoline, used to get away from SpaceBuddy17, Fast_Fox, and WufflesIsHereYT. * The Fire Wand, used to kill JapaneseCurry. And to kill the Delivery Man, which was a failed attempt. * The magic carpet, which he used to fly around * The poop bomb, to Kill HeadScientist, Raining Pigs, and Spawn779. Optay The Patrons start using cosmetics here. Optay dives at Entity303 with his diamond sword, knocking one paintball gun out of his hands. 303 throws Optay onto the ground and shoots him with the remaining gun. WhiteDecay (after falling into the water during the explosion) climbs back up and sees the chaos. 303 approaches with Optay's sword and Decay turns into wood, teleporting behind 303 and kicking him before being encased in clay. Yujuki approaches with the cat-a-pult. 303 fires and she flips to dodge, firing ocelots at him mid-flip and knocking 303 off the edge. 303 quickly pulls out a grappling hook and pulls himself back onto land, now using a Quakecraft railgun. He shoots Yujuki and AquaShoji with it. Spintown Spintown approaches, using a Halloween gadget (logical, considering when this animation was made) and fires a swarm of bats at 303 to blind him while running over and beating him up. 303 easily ends him once the bats are gone. Captblam comes up behind and smacks a tetherball chicken across 303's face. Captblam too is easily ended. BlasterDan BlasterDan pulls out a bow and shoots 303, who dodges. It turns out to be explosive and he uses the pool gadget for a safe landing. 303 jumps up to the diving board and leaps towards Dan, ending him with the impact. Xman5656 runs over with a fire trail, skidding to a halt next to Wouze. Entity303 morphs into a witch and throws a potion at them, turning the two into silverfish. Connor Mazzuca comes out of the portal and observes Entity303, then turns into an iron golem. Connor smacks the ground, causing stone blocks to be dislodged from it, and punches one in Entity303's direction. 303 shoots his fire wand at Connor, but it proves ineffective. Connor storms over and 303 freezes the ground so that he slips, then uses the launch pressure plate to be ejected over Connor and freeze him. Snuggle Snuggle joins the fight, spawning a bunny pet and pointing at Entity303, who stops and just stares at Snuggle's adorable pet - until its eyes turn red. 303 equips his Thor suit and summons a lighting anvil. NoHaxJustPerson_, Snuggle and her pet observe the cloud building up, until an anvil falls from it and strikes them with lightning. 303 takes off his Thor suit and his left leg is encased in clay - SuperSean427 also has a paintball gun (or he picked up 303's dropped one). 303 teleports out of the clay as Sean fires again, then looks behind him and is smacked across his face by his blaze rod. Hulk0509 Hulk watches from a tower, and teleports away. He reappears behind Entity303 as an enderman morph, punching him hard and teleporting over. 303 gets out his blaze rod again and teleports on top of a building, followed by Hulk, who disarms 303. He pulls out a diamond sword and slashes Hulk. GamingDemonYT, on a trampoline, sees Hulk's corpse fall down next to him. Demon looks up and 303 slashes him. JapaneseCurry JapaneseCurry walks over with a wand (nice alliteration) and engages in a Harry Potter-style duel with Entity303. Derp walks out of the portal, carrying his fish and compass, and sees the duel. He slowly walks back inside. Arbiter escapes the mystery vault and sees what Entity303 has done. JapaneseCurry falls on his knees and dies as 303 walks by. FastFox FastFox puts on a ninja suit while Wuffles_is_here joins in with the secret service. SpaceBuddy17 approaches too, with a frisbee. FastFox throws shurikens at 303 (which he blocks with his sword) and Space throws the frisbee at his face to knock 303 down. Wuffles orders the secret service to attack and 303 uses the trampoline gadget to escape. Meanwhile, Arbiter runs over to the hot air balloon. Travobot98 Entity303 lands in front of a sheep, casually grazing while Travobot98 stands by and watches. The sheep flashes red and white and explodes, evoking a laugh from Travobot. 303 runs and PremierMC catches up to him with a speed suit, and they also run by Tori the Doormat. PremierMC confidently stares at 303, but runs into a lamppost. AfiqGamingHD Entity303 gets on a hoverboard and flies over the ruined mystery vault. Afiq sees this and spawns his jetpack. Afiq flies over and swordfights in midair with Entity303, then dies when 303 pushes him away and Afiq's jetpack crashes him into the ground, exploding. EagleEmpire joins the fight as his counterpart (EagleEmpress) notices the hot air balloon. Eagle catches up to 303 and battles him, quickly being ended by 303's sword and falling into the water. Raining Pigs shows up riding "Technoblade" and battles 303, who jumps over him. They block each other twice and Technoblade headbutts 303, who flees. Spawn779 uses a grappling hook to manoeuver through the islands. He then swings at 303 and knocks him over to the portal. Spawn779 303 looks defeated, as Raining Pigs, Technoblade and Spawn779 land by him, with HeadScientist already there. Head gets out the TNT fountain gadget. 303 gets up, and surprise-attacks them with a poop explosion. Entity303 looks in front of him and sees Arbiter, standing with the Delivery Man and Carpenter. Ending The Delivery Man removes the chest from his head and materializes a mystery vault, which he puts atop his head. The vault sucks up all the cosmetics from Entity303, rendering him helpless. 303 turns around to walk away and Derp appears out of absolutely nowhere to finish him off with a fish slap. Everyone is then shown, as Arbiter is about to open his mystery chest. Bonus Scene Entity303 stands by the window of his prison cell, which is guarded by the secret service. Then he hears a door open, followed by several gunshots and the lights turning red. Herobrine walks by and opens his cell door. Characters Main Protagonists * Arbiter 617 * Delivery Man Other Protagonists (non-Patrons) * Derp * The Carpenter * Eagle Empire * EagleEmpress * RoA Nitrox * LittleThomasKid (though he only appeared during the closing scene) Antagonists * Entity 303 ''(Main antagonist) * Herobrine (Bonus scene only) Patrons (that appeared) (in order of appearance/proximity in closing scene) * AquaShoji * Captblam * Hulk0509 * Spawn779 * XpertGamer * JapaneseCurry * Madness01 * Waterfang223 * YellowBotGaming * SuperSean427 * Optay * GamingDemonYT * KillbotPVP * Connor Mazzuca * SpaceBuddy17 * Spintown * WhiteDecay * HeadScientist * Yujuki * Snuggle * PremierMC * Wuffles_is_here * Travobot98 * Xman5656 * DameronX * JustinLeCrusader * GamerBeast2435YT * Xeyler * Raining Pigs * Technoblade (real) * St1gdr1fter15 * darvinfox * xJaff * Wouze * Theevilcat2003 * BlackRex1324 * Himshould * SlatooshTheGray * BlasterDan * FastFox * Amicable * Pixelcraftian * Vinny Cecere * AfiqGamingHD * Zombiefusion (had an accidental appearance during animation, but wasn't in closing scene) Note: Patrons with their names in italics ''were featured in the closing scene but not the main animation Death Order *BlackRex * SlatooshTheGray * Sam Small * Optay * WhiteDecay * Yujuki * AquaShoji * Spintown * Captblam * BlasterDan (turns into Zombiefusion during glitch) * Connor Mazzuca * BlackRex1324 (off-camera) * Snuggle * NoHaxJustPerson_ * SuperSean427 * Hulk0509 * GamingDemonYT * JapaneseCurry * AfiqGamingHD * EagleEmpire * Raining Pigs * Spawn779 * HeadScientist * Secret Service Members (bonus scene) Easter Eggs/Glitches * BlasterDan's corpse turns into Zombiefusion partway into the animation. * A doormat labelled 'Doormat Toriable''' can be seen for a moment. This is because Tori has previously been called "Doormat" by the community. * When he is decapitated, HeadScientist's nametag turns into "HeadlessScientist" * Nitrox can be seen on the bridge remnants when Eagle and 303 fight. * BlackRex is the only player to die in the opening explosion. * Arbiter made four thumbnails for fans on Twitter to choose from. Thumbnail A was Arbiter floating around in the Mystery Realm and Thumbnails C and D were similar versions of Entity 303 wielding two paintball guns with an explosion in the background. Thumbnail B won narrowly to C. * The Blocking dead duo Wuffles_is_here, Travobot98 and Xman5656 can be seen holding their weapons same in the Blocking Dead in the end scene. Category:Animations Category:Minecraft Category:Arbiter 617 Category:Hypixel